villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Hacker
The Hacker is the main antagonist of Cyberchase. He is an evil cyborg bent on taking over a computer-esque realm called Cyberspace for his own needs of power and glory. He was voiced by Christopher Lloyd, who also did other villainous roles such as Judge Doom from Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and Rasputin from Anastasia. Physical Appearance The Hacker is a tall, slender, muscular green humanoid and is bald, and he wears an Elvis Presley-like hairdo because of this. His attire consists of black trousers and shoes, a white shirt, and a purple cape with a high collar and is red on the inward facing side exactly like Emperor Zurg's. His pride and joy, along with his beefcake physique, is his freakishly large, pointy chin. History Hacker was created by Dr. Marbles and used to work for Motherboard. However, he later turned bad and tried to take the Encryptor Chip from her heartdrive. Due to this, he was banished to the Northern Frontier alongside Digit, a robotic bird who was built by The Hacker, and was also the one to put Motherboard's heartdrive back in. Hacker then commanded Digit to build Buzz and Delete, his current henchmen when he was exiled. He then returned to his base and downloaded a virus. Jackie, Matt and Inez were at the computer while The Hacker was sending the virus to Motherboard and the group of children unwittingly sent it to Motherboard. Luckily for Cyberspace, Dr. Marbles had already set up the firewall when this happened, and Motherboard is left partially infected. He also owns a ship called the Grim Wreaker (a parody of the Grim Reaper). His goal is to de-throne Motherboard and rule all of Cyberspace. He nearly succeeded on at least two occasions. Because of his many failures of conquering Cyberspace, he is not as greatly feared as he was before. However, he is currently trying to remake his villainous and manipulative ego. He was also forced to work with the Cybersquad on some occasions. For example, he had a fanboy named Ledge who tried to please him by hackerizing Sensible Flats, but failed, and he later tried to go against him. He planned on stealing the Bluebird of Zappiness, a device that might cure Motherboard of her virus. When Hacker discovered this, he reluctantly decides to team up with the Cybersquad in order to get the device. He and Inez both shared an equal hatred for Ledge, and would often refer to him as a "dirty rat". So far, he has left behind by the Cybersquad, and the Bluebird of Zappiness is also gone. Personality The Hacker is a scheming, devious, and loathsome cyborg with a planet-sized ego and a thirst for power and dominance. He desires control of cyberspace to fuel his narcissism and spread his interpretively beautiful visage. He is widely hated, but this does not bother him. He does have hidden depths outside of his villainy, such as hating pink but loving puce, being pacified when he took up being an artist, a fan of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and adores the Prince by Machiavelli. While he started out as a powerful, heartless, and diabolical villain, he has lately became a laughing stock, and seeks to restore his former glory. Hacker Hacker Hacker Category:Fallen Heroes Hacker Hacker Hacker Hacker Hacker Hacker Hacker Category:Incompetent Category:Successful Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Immortals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighter Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Evil Creator Category:Greedy Category:Incriminators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Leader Category:Rivals Category:Scapegoat Category:Tyrants Category:Cowards Category:Thief Category:Destroyers Category:Polluters Category:On & Off Category:Deal Makers Category:Businessmen Category:Kidnapper Category:Con Artists Category:Blackmailers Category:Psychopath Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mastermind Category:Mischievous Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arena Masters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Anarchist Category:Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Friend of the hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Extravagant Category:Monarchs Category:Oppressors Category:Thugs Category:Brainwashers Category:Warlords Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mentally Ill Category:Crackers Category:Delusional